


A Very Good Night

by cadewelentine



Series: The MA College AU that Nobody Asked For [3]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Drunk Dialing, F/M, M/M, Phone Flirting, it's not sex but it's not innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadewelentine/pseuds/cadewelentine
Summary: In which Marvin wishes Trina a happy birthday, has a little too much to drink, and calls Whizzer on the phone.





	A Very Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back again! This fic started out as me just wanting to write something for Marvin and Trina, but then somehow Whizzer found his way into it. Please enjoy, and leave comments and kudos if you do!

Marvin calls Trina every Wednesday night at six-thirty. It’s the only time neither of them has a class or club or a job to go to, save for the weekly whole group chats. Marvin doesn’t _not_ look forward to these calls, but if Trina ever wanted to stop having them, he wouldn’t necessarily be opposed to that either.

Trina picks up on the second ring, like she always does. Her hair is pulled back in a sleek, high ponytail (Marvin thinks it’s sort of okay), and she’s done her eyeliner thick and dark and winged (Marvin doesn’t like it), and she’s got hoop earrings on that are so big, Marvin’s whole fist would fit inside them (Marvin _hates_ them). She’s smiling though (Marvin loves that a lot).

“Hi, honey!” Trina cries, waving at him. Marvin catches sight of a balloon floating through her dorm room, and he remembers with a start.

“Happy birthday, Trin!” He says, grinning back at her. “Sorry you won’t get your gift today; it takes a couple weeks to ship. But I think you’re gonna like it a lot.” He’d ordered her a charm bracelet from one of those photo gift websites; it had a ‘T’ charm (for Trina), an ‘M’ charm (for Marvin), and a charm made from one of her favorite pictures of the two of them (Whizzer took it at the beach; she’s on Marvin’s back, and he’s carrying her off the rocks. They’re both laughing). Ironically, it was _Whizzer_ who suggested it to him.

“I’m sure it’s lovely.” She says. Marvin nearly cringes at the word “lovely”. He hates it, but it seems to be Trina’s favorite. Everything must be _lovely_.

“You look really nice tonight.” He says, and she smiles again.

“Thanks.” She fluffs her hair a little. “Lily and Mendel are taking me out to dinner; they said the place was fancy, so I dressed up.” Marvin nods, ignoring the slight pang of jealousy he feels in the pit of his stomach at the idea of Mendel taking Trina out.

“Sounds great.” He says, suddenly dying to change the subject. Then, “Your dad send you those flowers? They’re nice.” He gestures vaguely over her shoulder, where he can see a brilliant crystal vase filled with red, white and pink roses.

“Oh,” Trina says, glancing over her shoulder. “No, Daddy gave me a tennis bracelet; those are from Mendel.”

“Mendel.” Marvin echoes. “Wow.”

“Yeah,” Trina smiles, twirling a lock of hair around her finger. “He’s really great.”

“Maybe you should date him then.” Marvin says darkly, looking away in annoyance.

“ _Don’t_.” Trina says. “Don’t be like that. I could say the same thing to you about Whizzer.”

“ _Whizzer_?” Marvin echoes a little too incredulously. “Why could you say anything to me about Whizzer?”

“Oh, please.” Trina snorts. “You spent Thanksgiving with him; you’re practically married.” She laughs at her own joke; Marvin shifts uncomfortably in his chair. He gives a little half laugh to throw off any suspicion.

“Don’t be so tense.” She says, noticing how stiff he is. “It’s not like you have anything to worry about there; you’re clearly not Whizzer’s type.”

“What is _that_ supposed to mean?”

“Oh, you know, Whizzer tends to go for guys with more style. The kind who own cufflinks and know things about fabric.”

“I have style, Trina.”

“You’re wearing one of the seven outfits you own, Marvin, sweetie. And we both know your mom picked them out for you.” She doesn’t say it to be mean, but Marvin takes offense anyway.

“Don’t worry,” she goes on. “You’re stylish enough for me.” She smiles a small and genuine smile, filled with lovesickness. Marvin can’t help but melt at it. He smiles back, resting his chin in his hand.

“You’re stylish enough for me too.” He tells her, though he _is_ wondering what Whizzer is wearing right now. Probably something meticulously matched and perfectly pressed, that fits him just right and hugs the curve of his--

“Oh, Mendel’s almost here.” Trina says, glancing down at her phone. “I have to go.”

“Okay.” Marvin says.

Trina smiles again. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Marvin says. He’s disgusted by how easily the lie comes to him; he worries that maybe it’s not entirely a lie. “Have a happy birthday.” Trina blows him a kiss, then disconnects the call, leaving Marvin alone in his dorm to fume about Mendel and fret about Whizzer.

* * *

 

Marvin orders a pizza, then eats the whole thing and beats himself up over it. He drinks an entire six pack--which, if his RA asks, is of _root_ beer-- and lays on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He’s so _lonely_ right now, strangely sad, and very anxious and insecure. Without even realizing it, he’s dialing Whizzer’s number and holding the phone to his ear.

“Why are you calling me?” Whizzer asks, picking up almost immediately. Marvin almost laughs because it’s so _like_ Whizzer to not bother with pleasantries.

“I--” Marvin pauses, because why is he calling Whizzer? “I miss you.”

“Oh.”

“Are you with some guy right now?”

“If I was with some guy right now, do you really think I’d have picked up?”

“No.”

“Then you really don’t know me at all.” Whizzer’s voice gets breathy and low. “Ugh, Sean, don’t stop--”

“I can call back.” Marvin says quickly, the same jealously he felt when Trina talked about Mendel already welling up in his stomach. But when it’s with Whizzer, he can’t say anything; Whizzer’s made it very clear that they’re not exclusive--at least not while Marvin is dating Trina.

Whizzer just laughs. “Marv, I’m fuckin’ with you. Relax.”

“That’s not funny.” Marvin replies with a pout. Whizzer makes a noise of disagreement. Marvin puts his knees up, resting an ankle on the opposite knee and tangling his fingers in his hair.

“Whizzer, am I stylish enough for you?”

“Of course not; you dress like a grandpa.”

“Oh.”

“But it’s okay, you look much, _much_ better naked.” It’s not even that funny, but Marvin practically guffaws. He laughs and laughs, until he can hear Whizzer let out an exasperated sigh.

“How drunk are you right now?” Whizzer asks.

“Very.” It’s Whizzer’s turn to laugh.

“Whizzer,” Marvin goes on. “What are you wearing?”

“Marv, you’re too drunk, and I’m too sober for us to do this right now.” Whizzer snarks. Marvin can practically hear him rolling his eyes.

“Okay, I’ll start.” Marvin says, ignoring Whizzer’s retort entirely. “I’m wearing just my boxers because who needs jeans, am I right?”

"You are wrong.”

“And I’m wearing my maroon hoodie--”

“Marvin, I _hate_ that hoodie. Is this supposed to be doing something for me?”

“Uhhhhh...Imagine how great it would be to take it off.” Whizzer laughs again--it’s a loud and genuine thing, and Marvin’s heart soars at the sound of it. He could listen to that laugh forever.

“Just hang up,” Whizzer says. “And go to bed.”

“ _Whizzer_ ,” Marvin whines, stretching his legs out and rolling over. “Please? I’m _horny_.”

Whizzer chuckles slightly. “Go to sleep.”

“Just give me a lil’ something to--y’know--” Marvin mimes jerking off, even though Whizzer can’t see him; he knows Whizzer will get the gist of it anyway.

Whizzer sighs, like this is some big imposition. “You asked what I was wearing earlier right? It’s _nothing_.” Marvin draws in a sharp breath, which is punctuated by Whizzer’s quick good-bye and the sound of his hanging up. Marvin lets his arms flop to his sides and blinks at the ceiling, imagining Whizzer in his own dorm room, two hundred miles away.

Tonight is going to be a _very good_ night.  

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried to make Mendel's bouquet mean something (I feel like he definitely took a class on flower meanings), according to my research red roses are romantic love, white roses are innocent love, and pink roses are secret love. Guess what you guys, Mendel loves Trina and is not being subtle about it. <3  
> Also, I think I'm going to try to write them going out for Trina's birthday, because I want to write it, but I started this fic in Marvin's POV and I felt like it wouldn't work.


End file.
